The present invention relates to a spreading tool to assist in mounting caliber-mounted disc brake pads onto the rotor. The rotor will be understood to have opposed disc braking surfaces. A spreader tool for this purpose is shown, described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,490, granted Apr. 17, 1973, to W. L. Diffenderfer et al, and is assigned to the assignee of the present application.